dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Atlanna
Atlanna is the Atlantean Queen of Atlantis, the former wife of Orvax and the current wife of Thomas Curry, and is the mother of King Arthur Curry and Orm Marius. Biography Early Life To be Added Justice League Atlanna is mentioned briefly by both Mera and Arthur Curry after they encounter Steppenwolf. Mera mentions Arthur being her first born son and how Atlanna took her in when her parents fought in one of the wars during her childhood. Arthur having no regard for his mother thinks she abandoned him and never gave him or his father another thought which Mera denies. Knowing she left to save their lives and knew the pain she went through after leaving them and the cost. Mera tells Arthur if Atlanna was still alive it would be her responsibility to follow Steppenwolf to the land and stop him from performing the Unity. But since she is gone it is her first born’s, Arthur’s which he accepts. Aquaman To be Added Appearance Atlanna is a strikingly beautiful woman, standing at 5'10, she has long blondish white hair and deep sea blue eyes. She wears a one piece Atlantean skinsuit, made from Mother of Pearl and from far away looks white, it has a mix of small arrow heads and hexagons all over to resemble fish scales, with her crown on her head. Abilities See Also: Atlantean *'Super Strength' - Atlanna has incredible superhuman strength (which is at its peak underwater), though not quite on the same level as Kryptonians. *'Super Stamina' - Atlanna's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, her muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. This enables Atlanna to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. *'Super Durability' - Atlanteans' skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, granting Atlanna a strong degree of invulnerability, and allowing Atlanna to withstand high-caliber bullets, as well as tremendous underwater pressures. *'Healing Factor' - Despite her astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure Atlanna. However, due to her physiology, Atlanna is able to heal at a rate much faster than a normal human being, but only when exposed to water. *'Super Speed' - Atlanna can swim at incredible speeds, faster than any human, fish, or marine mammal. *'Underwater Breathing' - Atlanna can naturally breathe underwater. *'Marine Telepathy' - Atlanna can telepathically communicate with marine creatures. *'Hydrokinesis' - Atlanna can use Magic to control bodies of water around her to own her will. *'Enhanced Senses' - Due to her physiology, all of an Atlanna's senses are enhanced, far beyond those of a regular person. For instance, an Atlanna can clearly perceive her surroundings in the darkness of the ocean depths. Weaknesses Dehydration - The main weakness of all Atlanteans is extended periods of time without water, which will severely weaken them, making Atlanteans lose most of their strength and powers. As a result, while still superhumanly strong, Atlanna will be somewhat weaker while on land, than she would be underwater. Appearances *''Justice League'' *''Aquaman'' Trivia *Nicole Kidman said the reason she took the role was because Wan told her she'd wear Mother of Pearl and be a "mermaid warrior". External Links * Category:Aquaman Category:Aquaman characters Category:Characters in the comics Category:Atlantean Category:Characters with underwater breathing Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with telepathy Category:Characters with hydrokinesis Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Aquaman secret keepers Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Atlanna Family